justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump in the Line
(DLC) |artist = (JD2/JDW) (The Sunlight Shakers) (JD3/JDGH) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1961 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Caribbean Green Pearl/Steel Blue |gc = Maximum Blue Green/Inchworm |lc = Dark Blue (Remake) |pictos= 105 (JD2/''Wii'') 91 (JD3/''GH'') |nowc = JumpInTheLine |audio= |dlc = December 20, 2011 (JD3) }}"Jump in the Line" by is featured on , , and . It also appears on as a downloadable track. On and , the track is covered by The Sunlight Shakers. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers in the routine are wearing pirate-themed outfits. Both dancers have green outlines. In the remake, they have orange outlines. P1 P1 is a woman with red hair, a fruit hair band, a fluffy green and red sleeveless dress, and green heels. She has red bracelets on both of her wrists. She has a teal choker. P2 P2 is a man with long red hair, a blue pirate hat, a red eyepatch, a blue vest with a red and green belt, blue and white striped pants, and red boots. Jumpintheline coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Jumpintheline coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Jumpintheline coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Jumpintheline coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The background has a pirate ship that the dancers are on, and it is viewed on one of the edges of it. The background also has a green sky (with highlighting lines), green water, and a dark green island with a skull on it. Remake In the remake, the water and sky are blue and the island appears with regular colors. Besides, the coaches appear and disappear by just fading in and out instead of generating from blue smoke. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: *'P1:' Put your left hand on your head and your right hand on your hip. *'P2:' Bend over and cross your arms. Shakesenora jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) (JD2/''Wii'') Shakesenora jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) (JD2/''Wii'') JumpInTheLineAllGoldMoves.png|Gold Move (JD3/''GH''/Remake) ShakeSenora gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *In the remake, the word "senora" is correctly changed to "señora" in the lyrics.http://prntscr.com/g5vp21 *In the menu icon, it can be seen that P1 s glove and P2 s outfit were originally going to be green. *P2 is wearing an eye patch, unlike his avatar in later games. *P2 s avatar is selected by default when playing as "Crazy" (P2) on remote console versions of . Gallery Game Files JumpInTheLine cover jd2.png|'' '' Jumpinthelinesqa.png|'' '' ( / ) jumpintheline.jpg|'' '' (Remake) shakesenora_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) jumpintheline_cover@2x.jpg| cover JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|P2's avatar on 21.png|P2's avatar on and later games jump in the line pictos sprite.png|Pictograms Jumpintheline jd2 background.png| / score screen background In-Game Screenshots jitlmenu.png|'' '' on the menu Jumpintheline jd2 ready.png| ready screen Shakesenora jdwii menu.png|'' '' on the menu Jumpintheline jdgh menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Jumpintheline jdgh coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Videos Official Audio Harry Belafonte - Jump in the Line (Audio) JD Greatest Hits Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2 Jump in the Line Jump in the Line - Just Dance Wii Jump in the Line - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Jump in the Line - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Jump in the Line - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extraction Jump in the Line - Just Dance Now Extraction References Site Navigation es:Jump in the Line de:Jump in the Line pl:Jump in the Line Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Songs by Harry Belafonte Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs